Unintended Result
by Williejumps2013
Summary: AU LBD. Lizzie finds out from Darcy what Domino is, and the result is not what he expects. Not sure where this is going, but it will be short. ** OFFICIALLY M**
1. Chapter 1

"He's gone for the entire week." Gigi whined at Lizzie over the phone.

"Gigi, this wouldn't be a repeat of 'The Lizzie Trap', is it? Because I am not in the mood." Lizzie really was in the mood for one of those moments, though. She wanted to see Will, but was too embarrassed to say anything.

"No Lizzie. But if you want..." She trailed off and Lizzie knew Gigi suspected.

"Fine, I'll come over in an hour and stay a few nights."

Lizzie and Gigi sat on the couch, laughing at some cheesy romantic comedy full of bad pickup lines and horrible flirting.

"Your subtle compare to these guys." Lizzie managed to get out through laughing fits.

"I'm glad you think so. I can be less subtle if you want me to." She winked playfully.

"Gigi, promise to answer me truthfully?"

"Yes?" She squeaked a little.

"Did you help your brother take care of the problem that my family had?"

Gigi sucked in a breath. "Yes, with some help from Fitz." She hid behind a pillow.

"Thank you." Lizzie lowered the pillow and smiled.

"You don't know, do you?"

"About what?"

"Domino."

"What's Domino?"

Just then a door burst open and she heard his voice. "Gigi, you will never guess the time I just had. I got to the-" Lizzie tensed in her seat. "Lizzie."

"Darcy." She turned and glared at Gigi. "Gigi, what are you up to?" Gigi didn't answer, but Lizzie saw the shock in her face. "Sorry." She turned back to Darcy. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was supposed to be in New York for a week, but the people I was meeting decided after two hours not to go for this program Pememberly has after all. I came back early."

"Clearly." She saw him smile a little. She wondered if it was because of her little reference. "What's Domino?" The smile quickly left his face.

"GEORGIANA!" Lizzie jumped at the volume of his voice.

"Sorry, William! I promised I'd tell the truth. She knew you helped her anyways." She crossed her arms and huffed a little.

"How..." he trailed off. "Was it on video?"

"Uh, yeah. What, camera shy?" She teased.

"No, I just..." He trailed off again. What is with him!

"Gigi, could you give us a moment?" Lizzie could see William stiffen and Gigi holding in a squeal, or a giggle, or a smile, or a combination of all of them as she nodded and practically ran out of the room.

"Lizzie-"

She interrupted. "Darcy-"

"I haven't watched your last couple videos. I wanted to, but-"

"William, please let me talk." She stepped forward, but resisted the urge to grab his arm. He nodded stiffly. "I need to thank you. For everything. My family, if they knew, would be all over you with thanks. Well, you've met my mother." She saw him smile quickly, but hid it again."I can never repay you for all that you did. You risked everything for me after I was nothing but judgemental and rude. I can understand why you wouldn't feel the same about me, but i just wanted to say i feel the opposite of what i felt earlier and i think i love you." She stopped talking and realized she was holding her breath, waiting for a response. He caught on.

"Lizzie, if you want to thank me, let it be for yourself alone. I just, did you call me William?"

"Seriously! Thats all you got from that?" He took a step toward her.

"No. Would you mind repeating that last sentence though, just so I know the plane ride didn't do something to my hearing." She noticed a genuine smile on his face.

"William Darcy, I think I've fallen in love with you." she took a step towards him and stopped. "But I can totally understand how that would be unwelcome aft-"

She never finished her sentence. It wasn't by all means a perfect kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Her knees buckled and weren't able to support her weight. But he was supporting her, both arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She slid her arms awkwardly up his chest to wrap around his neck. He broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Never," he kissed her lightly again, "think that hearing you say you love me is unwelcomed."

"You never answered my question." She pulled out of his arms. "What's Domino?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about that?" A devious smile came to his face. "We could go to dinner, or stay in and do something else, or-"

"William Darcy, tell me what Domino is or I will tell your aunt about the videos, and about us." He stood a little startled, but nothing close to caving, so she upped her threat. "And I will never sleep with you."

"Its a communication application that we used to help find George Wickam." It came out almost as one word.

"What?" Her knees buckled again, and her head started to spin.


	2. Chapter 2

Lizzie stood, weak kneed, in William Darcy's arms. "Lizzie? Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"Why did you do it?" She balled her fists on her chest.

"Because. No matter what I said to myself, I couldn't fall out of love with you." His face turned bright red and he tucked his chin in. It was so Darcy, she couldn't hold in a whispered laugh. "What?" He brought his eyes to hers.

"Nothing. I just thought you didn't care." She gently stretched her hands on his chest, feeling as much as him as she could.

"Elizabeth. Never think that I don't care about you." She slowly stood on her toes and kissed him. When they broke apart, she was no longer weak-kneed and she noticed both of them trying to hide gasping for air.

"Do you think Gigi's left the house yet?" Lizzie laughed as William suddenly remembered his sister.

"Lets find out, shall we?" She nodded and giggled as he pulled her towards the garage. Only one car, and it wasn't hers. "Nope. I think she decided to run."

"And do you want to follow her?" Lizzie was only half joking.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're her big brother, and you worry."

"Fine. Do you want me to call her and tell her to come back?" She couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Not to come back, just to make sure she's okay. Please?"

William took out home his phone. "Domino text Gigi Darcy: Go to Fitz's. Domino send message." Lizzie looked over his shoulder and saw the message sending.

"So that's Domino?" A beep came in. Lizzie read the message:

_Will do, big brother. And show her the videos._  
William looked at Lizzie and sighed. He typed the response.  
**_Fine._**  
The response came quickly:  
_Good. Now go back to kissing her._

Both Lizzie and William blushed at that. When he put his phone away, he kissed her again.

"I should take my sister's advice more often." She wrapped her arms around his neck, but a message came into her mind. She pulled away.

"Videos?"

He sighed. "Is that treat reinstated?" She pulled herself away and to make a point went to grab her car keys. She had never seen anyone move so quickly to stop someone from leaving their home, not even her mother. "Fine, just promise not to hate me." His eyes widened in fear a little. "Again." She just crossed her arms. He pulled out his phone again and turned it to face her.

"Pememberly has a YouTube page?" He just motioned to the phone and Lizzie began watching Gigi on screen. As she watched more and more, she grabbed his phone out of his hands, and by the time it had gotten to the end, she was doing everything in her power not to cry. She felt the couch dip underneath her and his hand rubbed up and down her back, just as it had when she had first heard the news. Her efforts to stop the tears were in vain, as one slipped out of the corner of her eye and hit her lap, leaving a little circle on her pants. William took the phone from her hands and gently took her chin between his thumb and index finger, moving her face to look at him. His fingers extended and slowly pushed her head onto his shoulder. He began to soothe her, but it wasn't working.

"Lizzie, please just say something." She pulled her head up and just looked into his eyes for a moment before she smiled. She brought both hands to his chest and pushed him down onto the couch. She laid down on top of him kissed him. He put both hands on her hips and pulled himself away. "I take it you are not mad that I interfered?"

"Oh, I'm furious." She kissed him quickly. "I'm furious that you didn't tell me yourself. But I'm not mad that you helped, if that's what you meant."

She thought he couldn't smile more widely than at that moment.

"Then may I suggest we move to a more private setting?"

"Only if you can get us there quickly." She was wrong about the smile.

* * *

So, it'll get more intense soon, promise!  
Just wanted to get the Domino elephant in the room out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

So I understand they both might be a little OOC...  
but sometimes people act OOC when they're put into certain positions.  
I'm assuming this is one of those situations for both of them.

* * *

William sat up quickly and pulled her off the couch back to meet his lips.

He was maneuvering them somewhere using his hands to guide her hips in the direction he wanted to go. His hands tightened and lifted her off the ground. As a result, she wrapped her legs around him for more support. Somehow, he had managed to get them to the top of the stairs, but she couldn't last any longer and pulled him on top of her against the wall. He pulled away.

"We are almost there, Lizzie. I promise." He returned his lips to her mouth and started to pull her down the hall.

She barely managed to for the words, let alone say them. But somehow she pulled herself away from him. "Can't wait." She saw him smile slightly and he slammed his body into hers. His hands wandered around her hips. He pushed her back up against the wall. His hands slowly slid under her shirt and pushed it up he body. Lizzie took the hint and reluctantly let go of him, but reveled in the power that she suddenly had once her shirt was off. He didn't return to kissing her for a few unbearable moments.

"What?" She blushed.

He leaned forward and softly kissed her neck. "You are perfect." She felt her face blush. His hands wandered down her body this time and began pushing her yoga pants with them. However, Lizzie felt that things weren't moving fast enough and grabbed his hands in hers, pushing them down with her pants forcibly. She was suddenly aware that she heard a little rip and noticed he underwear hanging off one of her hips.

"Whoops." She smiled and shook the off with one leg. Slowly William caressed her thighs and she brought one leg up his and he returned to her mouth. One of his hands cupped her butt and the other started to move inside her leg. Suddenly she felt his fingers inside her and moving, hitting spots in her that she never knew existed. She didn't last very long and screamed out his name.

"Think we can make it down the hall?" He smirked against her lips.

"Did William Darcy make a joke?" She leaned against the wall for support.

"Its been known to happen. You didn't complain when I was pretending to be Fitz." He kissed her again.

"Who said I was complaining?" She grabbed him and pulled him closer to her in a passionate kiss.

"Bedroom. Now." he growled into her mouth.

"Lead the way." He picked her up by her hips the same way as before and walked her down the hall. He managed to get a door open and Lizzie put her feet on the ground in protest. "How have you managed to remain fully clothed?"

William closed the door with his foot and started walking towards her. "That can easily be corrected." He pulled off his outer coat, then his scarf, followed by toeing off his shoes. When went to work on his bow-tie. Lizzie reached up and stopped him.

"Nope. You got to undress me, only fair I can undress you."

"Why do I suddenly feel like one of Gigi's old dolls?" He released his bowtie from his fingers and Lizzie got it off in one movement. She had to restrain herself from ripping the buttons off his shirt as she dove back up to his mouth. His shirt fell off of his shoulders as she undid the last buttons. He makes good use of the office gym.

As she went to work unzipping his pants she broke away. "You're much more fun than any doll I ever had." She smirked as she pushed both his pants and his boxers off with one motion. "Much more fun." She smiled and saw something that she had never seen before in his eyes. He grabbed her hips and started walking her back towards the bed, kissing her more fiercely than before. Her calves hit the edge of the soft bed and she lay down, pulling him down on top of her. She wanted this so badly, and she knew he wanted it too, she just had to make him let go.

"William, please." She begged, feeling him pressing against her hip. He slowly pushed into her and filled her up, sending her head reeling. Each thrust brought her closer and closer as she locked their bodies together with her legs. Then suddenly she was there unable to hear her crying his name out over the pleasure he gave her. He let loose with her and collapsed around her. Damn, hes good in bed. She wrapped her ankles around his and buried her head in his chest. He was tracing lines up and down her back and she shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?" He kissed the top of her head.

"A little." She could barely make out the words she had mumbled into his chest, but somehow he understood her. William picked her up and pulled down the blankets on the bed. He placed her under them and joined her. The moved to their original positions. She wiggled comfortably under the pressure of his arm. He held her tighter and soon, Lizzie fell asleep listening to the beat of William Darcy's heart.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry if this is a little OOC for you guys.

forgot the disclaimer!

* * *

Lizzie felt the sun hitting her eyelids and moaned a little. She settled comfortably into a very muscular shoulder.

"Lizzie? Are you awake?" She heard his voice. She groaned a little.

"No." She shut her eyes even tighter.

"Alright. Can you at least look at me for a second before you go to sleep again?"

"No. As soon as I open my eyes, I'll be back in the guest room wishing I was still dreaming." She felt his chest shaking lightly underneath her head, followed by his body wiggling down so his nose was touching hers.

"What if I kept the sun away?" He kissed her gently.

"You can do that?" She heard him laugh this time and a hand lifting off her body. It came back shortly and she felt a layer of blankets on top of her head.

"Yes." He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Please look at me." She slowly opened her eyes and sighed.

"Hi." She smiled and snuggled closer into his chest.

"Hello." They stayed like that for a while. His arms holding her close to his chest, their legs braided together. She felt at peace.

"I just realized something. I need another name for you." She pushed away from him so she could lay almost on top of him.

"Why do I need another name?" He looked somewhat dazed.

"Well, your Darcy around the office. Your William around friends and family. But I need a name for you when its just the two of us." She kissed his chest and smiled at the firmness of it.

"What do you want to call me." His face had settled into a small smile.

"Does anyone call you Will?" He shook his head. "Then Will it is."

"I never expected this, you know." His hands started to rub up and down her back.

"What?"

"This. This morning, last night. That wasn't the point of helping your family." His smile had vanished.

"You think I slept with you because of Domino?" She couldn't keep the offence out of her voice and pushed off his body completely so she was looking down at him. Her hair slipped over her shoulders and almost touched his body.

"No. That is, I hope you didn't." His voice filled with a combination of shame and worry. He still hadn't removed his hands from her lower back, but they had grown loose and had stopped moving.

"William Darcy, if you hadn't showed me Domino, we would have been in this bed at least 20 minutes sooner. Make no mistake about that." She smiled down at him, hoping it was reassuring. It appeared to be because Will's hands pulled her back to his body. He kissed her again.

"Well then, will you let me make you breakfast?"

"William Darcy, cooking his grad student girlfriend breakfast. What would Caroline Bingly say about that!"

"Was that a yes?" She nodded and kissed him lightly. "And what was that about Caroline?" He stopped kissing her.

"So you haven't watched my videos?" He shook his head. She rolled off him and out from under the covers. She padded across the room and grabbed his shirt, slipping it on and pulling her hair out. She turned to see him staring at her. "Well, come on!" She ran forward and grabbed his hand pulling lightly. "I want to see what cooking skills you possess, and you need to watch the last video I made." He sighed and let her pull him down to the kitchen, but not before he made her wait so he could put on some pants.

He made her breakfast and while they ate, he watched the videos. When Bing confessed what he had been doing (and kissed Jane) he almost choked on his coffee, causing Lizzie to almost fall off her seat laughing. When Caroline was done with her little rant, William looked like he was about to explode.

"What's up, Will?" His face instantly calmed and he turned and looked at her.

"I like it when you call me Will." He leaned forward and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"That's not whats wrong." She slid out of her chair and to the other side of the table, certain the lack of space between them

"How were you so nice to her? After all that she said?"

"Because I knew it wasn't true." She leaned across the table and held his hand tightly. "And it never will be. I love you, Mr. William Darcy. Never forget that." She leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth. She pulled away and squeezed his hand harder. She noticed his eyes fall down her chest. "Like what you see, Mr. Darcy?" He noticed his eyes snap back up to her face and she bit her lower lip.

"Well, I, um, I," He drew his chin in awkwardly. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Loss for words?" She bit her lip again.

"I have several words. Just none that can be said without me looking at this kitchen table differently ever again." He smirked and leaned forward again. She reciprocated the motion and they kissed across the table.

Lizzie knew, in that moment, that she would never leave William Darcy's side. Ever again.

* * *

_~FIN!~_


End file.
